


A Stormy Night's Story

by Face_Waffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Glühwein, Human Names, I am so sorry, Implied Holy Rome, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad Feli, crapfic, this is ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Face_Waffles/pseuds/Face_Waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy is afraid for Germany's safety with the way he has been preparing for war recently. He decides to express his concerns with a short story in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stormy Night's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in case you didn't read the tags this is so old, I wrote it just over 3 years ago and after stumbling across it earlier this week decided I would clean it up and publish. Unfortunately I only corrected spelling mistakes and gave up. It is indeed terrifyingly awful, and I apologize for this. It was never going to be cleaned up so you know what, I'm just going to publish. So there.

Feliciano hesitated before his knuckles would come into contact with the door. It was midnight, but he would be up, right? Feliciano could hope, but that wouldn’t change the outcome of the night. But with heart in his hands, and tears in his eyes, he summoned the power to bring his fist to the door. His knock was soft, yet audible. A light flicked on upstairs, and soon silent steps where sounding through the more-than-quiet night. His hand fell away as the door was ripped open in a angry rush, and a loud “ _ Who’s there?”   _ Feliciano looked up the short gap of height, towards his acquaintance's face.

The worry immediately showed as Feliciano was rushed inside given  glühwein,  and sat in a comfy chair before being asked what was wrong. He had no reply. What  _ was _ wrong? What had drawn him  _ here _ of all places? 

How to explain the unexplainable?

So choosing his words carefully Feliciano muttered, “Just a...a nightmare…” Immediately the second party exploded,

“ _ Just _ a nightmare? You draw me away from my work for _ this _ ? He switched to a language Feliciano didn’t understand. Quietly Feliciano said something else. His acquaintance had to silence himself to hear. 

“It was just...I am afraid of….” Feliciano couldn’t finish so the only other person there spat, “Just say it,” angry ringing his voice with a stinging sensation that shook Feliciano's body.

“You have been of making war plans, and guns, and, and, and, you never talk to me anymore, a-and….” He sniffled. Why couldn’t he see how much Feliciano cares about him? So he decided on a story.

“I once knew someone, and he and I, well, we were very close-”

He was quickly interrupted. ‘I don’t have time for childish stories, Feliciano!”

But he continued anyway, and something about the serious way he continued silence his partener to listen to the rest of his story.

“He decided to wage war and I was with him through all of his plans and strategies. And when the day finally came, he left, b-but I couldn’t go with. I made him promise he would c-come back for me, and he promised so. He said he would never forget that I was still here...”

He stopped there. His acquaintance waited, expecting this to somehow tie in with why he was here now. That and he was simply used to Feliciano’s weird speech. With a small sob, he continued.

“He never came back, and I can’t remember how long it has been since then, and I don’t know where he went, and now that you are making war plans and getting ready, and I am here watching you make these plans, I couldn’t help but remember, and it took years to realize he wasn’t coming back, and I can’t lose you the same way, you mean too much to me.” It all came out in a rush.

Quietly Feliciano wrapped his legs up onto the loveseat, wrapping his arms around his legs, covering his face with his knees. There was no noise but the buzzing of some insect that had found its way inside just to die in front of a iridescent bulb. Neither made a noise. Feliciano didn’t expect his acquaintance to end his war plans. He just didn’t want to be forgotten.

Finally he answered.

“Feliciano, I would never...I could never forget about you… even if I wanted to.” He added slightly sarcastically. Feliciano attempted to stifle another sob. Ludwig quickly swept the crying Italian into his strong arms.

“I won’t ever leave you.” He promised, and Feliciano wrapped his arms around the man. His tears stopped as he silently fell asleep against the other. He carefully brought him up to his bedroom, carefully tucking him into the oversized bed before slipping into the other side and wrapping himself around Feliciano. Feliciano curled right into his arms, still asleep. Ludwig closed his eyes and drifted off, not caring about the endless work he would have to make up tomorrow.


End file.
